


Stuck With You (Y/N x BTS)

by YoshiTT



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-01 19:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshiTT/pseuds/YoshiTT
Summary: You're a Korean idol under the same company as BTS. Plans get set into motion by your manager and you find yourself recording a song with the seven men. Your location is leaked and soon fans swarm near the recording studio. Luckily, BTS has an emergency dorm nearby. With four rooms you end up rooming with one of members. Rock, paper, scissors will seal your fate. Who will you get stuck with? (7 different routes in progress)





	1. Y/N Info

You're a Korean idol under Big Hit Entertainment who happens to also manage BTS. As a solo artist you often feel lonely and uncreative, but when you feel inspired you write and produce hits. You're as famous as BTS which you still can't believe. The name your fanbase call themselves is Trulies, *Truly in singular form.

*A/N: I chose Truly because it's a play on the Y/N format. Its meaning is Yours Truly, showing your fans dedication to you and your music :)


	2. Surprise!

My body ached all over, especially my back. Staying up late last night hunched over was not the smartest choice but my inspiration was booming then. Rereading the lyrics I wrote last night made the regret slowly fade. I knew my fans were going to love this. I stretched hoping that would help dissolve the pain. It didn't. Yawning I stood up and made my way to the bathroom. A nice hot shower was in order. I checked my phone, making sure I had no one to respond to. Seeing as my messages were zero, I began to undress myself. I stepped into the shower and slowly turned the nozzle. 

"Hmm hmmm hmm" 

I hummed to a BTS song that I managed to overhear in the studio about a month ago. Knowing that it wasn't out yet I hummed it in private. Finally after washing and rinsing I stepped out, wrapping my warm towel around my figure. Stepping out and feeling the cold air rush onto my wet skin only made me cover up more. That's when my phone rang.

"Hello?" It was my manager who called so I picked it up as soon as possible, afraid to be scolded if I missed it.

"Y/N! I have news."  
"Oh? Is it good or bad?"  
"That depends on you." 

Depends on me? What was she talking about.

"Does this have to do with my inactivity in the studio? I wrote a song down last night and I think it will really be good. I'd be happy to come and record it right now if you need new content from me."

"Inactivity? Y/N you just had a comeback last month, you're fine. Anyways, no it doesn't have to do with that. The company was thinking of recording a song with all the groups and idols under it." 

"B-But manager! That's a lot of voices and lyric distribution!"

"Yes yes, that's what I've been trying to tell the others! I'm working on it so that it will only include you and BTS since you two represent the company the most."

Just me and BTS? That sounds totally unfair to the rest of the groups who I know work hard.

"I-"

"You're going to say it's unfair right? Y/N this is business. Now just hang in there while I talk this over with the rest. Keep your phone beside you for when I update. This will be a great promotion for you and BTS!"

And with that the call ended. My chest hurt. I can't believe she would really exclude the others like that. I know I said it was impossible for that many people, but they could have changed it into an album. At least that would have more lines to distribute! Feeling defeated I laid down. 

"Oh right, I'm still naked.." 

Getting up as quickly as I got down, I went over to my dresser to rummage for underwear. Deciding on an outfit I changed quickly to make sure I wouldn't miss any notifications from my phone. Thirty minutes passed and still nothing. My stomach growled, letting me know that I had to eat something. Maintaining my figure has always been a struggle of mine as food looks so delicious. When my manager gave me the news that I would have to be starting a diet I was devastated. Not even two days in and I broke it. Of course I never admitted to doing so. Shaking my thoughts and worries away I went into the kitchen and served myself some coffee with waffles that I plopped into the toaster. 

Bing!

I rushed over to my phone that I left on the bedside table in the other room. One new text from manager..

"I managed to convince them about collaborating."

Should I feel happy? Because I feel like crap. 

Bing!

"Your recording will be at BTS's special studio. I'll send a driver to pick you up in thirty minutes so please be ready by then. We don't want any delays in the schedule."

Oh boy..


	3. Unnecessary Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N makes her way to the studio and finally faces BTS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm obviously not Korean I apologize if I use the language wrong. For example, hyung and titles like that. Sorry if I misuse it or forget to. Anyways enjoy ^_^

I still couldn't get my head wrapped around the fact that I would be collaborating with BTS even though I was currently on my way there. I thought having a female collaborate with a male idol was something people frowned upon. Multiple companies avoid the interaction between their male and female idols and now here I am on my way to collab with seven men. Looking out the window and seeing Seoul in all its glory worked slowly on my nerves but I just couldn't fully relax. Letting my tense muscles finally give in, I gave up my perfect posture and leaned back into my seat. Closing my eyes I daydreamed of the possible outcome. We could come out with a big hit or I could get hate from all the protective fangirls. 

"Miss Y/N we're here."

The driver spoke with such a monotone voice I didn't believe we actually arrived. However, when I opened my eyes I saw a big studio awaiting me. The driver opened my door and I stepped forward.

"Where are we? This doesn't look like Seoul.."

"We're in a more isolated location from Seoul."

Was my daydream actually a long dream? I don't remember exiting the city center at all.

"Y/N!" My manager ran towards me with eager arms open. Catching me off guard I almost fell over.

"Ack! Hello Ms. Ro."

"Sorry Y/N I'm just so excited for you!"

"Yes..me too." 

I gave my best smile as to not discourage her and the efforts she made to put this whole plan into motion.

"The boys are already inside waiting for you!"

"Wait really!? Am I late!? Oh gosh!" 

"No no you're fine. They just got here a little early that's all. Don't worry about it!"

I've never held a full conversation with any of the members. It has always just been small talk if we happen to spot each other in the hall or in the company practice room. One thing I know that we have in common is that we're both hard workers and we're never late to credit our fans for our success. Getting closer to the overwhelming studio made me more tense and nervous. Here goes nothing..

I reached for the door handle, but just as I was about to touch it, the door swung open causing me to flinch back. 

"Ah Y/N apologizes! Come inside and get comfortable please." RM, aka Namjoon, motioned me to enter.

"T-Thank you." I could've sworn my heart skipped a beat. These men were more handsome up close. I could feel my tongue getting tied up in knotts.

"See? You already scared her and we haven't even done anything yet." Jin teased RM as he put his arm over the younger one's shoulder. 

"Ah I'm Y/N" I bowed respectfully "but you already knew that."

"Your music and vocals are amazing!" The maknae smiled from ear to ear which made the tension in the air lower. I felt more at ease here.

"You're making her uneasy Kookie. It's like none of you have ever interacted with a human before." V put his hand over Jungkook's head, causing his hair to be messy. 

"This is coming from the guy who can't hug a girl." Suga joined the conversation unexpectedly and his comment made us all chuckle. Why was I so worried? They seem so welcoming and they're clearly passionate about their music. 

"Y/N do you dance too?" J-Hope gave me a curious look probably eager for me to exclaim that I'm an excellent dancer. He is one of the best dancers so my guess is that he's looking for someone with similar energy as his.

"I do but not as well as you guys." I smiled back at all of them, complimenting their choreography. Sorry to disappoint boys, but I can't exactly move my body as if I have no skeleton.

"Ahh! And of course I'm the most handsome right?" Jin's ears were turning red despite the confident persona he was giving. It was hard to ignore and I mentally fought myself over teasing him or not. I'll let it go for now, but if we end up getting closer this will definitely be brought up in conversation. RM shook Jin's arm off as a way to tell him to stop saying such things, but Jin just used his now free arm to put his chin between the L shape he made. 

"Hyung~ you just killed the conversation!" Jimin playfully slapped his back. Letting out a small giggle, the seven men turned to me with smiles.

"It's a good thing she doesn't find us annoying and immature." V stepped closer towards me, causing me to hold my breath. 

"I-Is there something on my face?" Lifting my hand to my cheek, I brushed it around trying to get whatever was on it off. 

"No I just realized we haven't introduced ourselves yet. Im V, but you can call me Taehyung."

"Taehyung, of course, I'll remember that."

Suga pulled Taehyung back.

"There's a thing called personal space Taehyung. I'm Suga, but since we're going by real names then I'm Yoongi."

"Nice to meet you Yoongi." I bowed quickly in his direction. 

"I'm RM, but feel free to call me Namjoon. Sorry I should have introduced myself earlier since I'm the leader of this group and all."

"It's totally okay, really. Nice to meet you as well Namjoon." Geez, bowing one after the other sure was doing damage to my already hurting back.

"In truth, I already know all your names.. We're from the same company remember?" I bashfully explained wanting the awkward introductions to end. I don't want them to feel embarrassed after already introducing themselves, but I also don't want them to feel even more embarrassed once all seven of them introduce themselves as if I don't already know their names.

"Then how come you're saying 'nice to meet you'?" J-Hope laughed at my past remark.

"It's the nice thing to do isn't it? Plus none of us have ever held a full conversation like this so I just felt like I had to say it."

"Full conversation?" Namjoon tilted his head, "Have any of us ever talked to you before?"

"I have had short conversations with Jungkook and Jimin before about vocals and such."

"So that's why he was so quick to compliment you like that." Taehyung looked over at the now blushing Jungkook.

"I didn't think talking to a girl was possible for our maknae!" Jimin joined in with Taehyung at looking at Jungkook with a shocked expression. 

"I-It's nothing! Now stop looking at me weirdos!" Jungkook forcefully turned their heads back in my direction. Jimin and Taehyung were a laughing mess making Jungkook even more embarrassed. Seeing the men in such a loving state made me smile sincerely. How lovely to have a group, no, family like this around you. If that incident didn't happen back when I first almost debuted, I would also have my own family like this. If only Cha-

"Ahem!"

All eight of us turned towards the sound of the voice which snapped me out of my thoughts. It looks like my manager, Ms. Ro, and BTS's manager joined together. Wait..who's that third manager? I've never seen them before at any meeting or walking around the company's grounds. I quickly glanced over the boys to study their expression. Perhaps they know who this third manager is? Guessing by their puzzled facial expression I'm guessing we're all in the dark.

"Let's start recording shall we?" The third manager smiled. The smile seemed sinister in a way.. Snap out of it! You're probably just imagining things. This whole collaboration is probably messing with you. 

"Yes." The eight of us agreed in unison.


	4. Obvious Stare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N is feeling uneasy as someone's eyes is focused only on her.

The recording studio was much bigger than I anticipated and much more spacious than it really needed to be. My recording room is not nearly as big as this one! Stepping inside was a reality check.

"Why do you look so surprised? You also record music, right?" Jimin's hand patted my shoulder playfully as he entered behind me. The sudden gesture shocked me. He's so close that I'm sure I can feel his body heat.

"I do, but in a much smaller space." Gently, I slid his hand off, careful to not make it come off as rude. My heart just can't handle the close proximity at the moment!

"Smaller? We have the same amount of success around the world though. You should also have one about this size." Jungkook squeezed between Jin and Namjoon, joining in on the half circle formation we seemed to have unintentionally made in front of the door.

"Well, I am a solo artist. I don't need as much space as the seven of you clearly do." I smiled widely and giggled at the sight of the seven of them scrunched up. 

"It's Jin hyung's wide shoulders!" Hoseok laughed as Jin's ears brightened.

"We're here to record music, not fool around." Ms. Ro grabbed my collar, pulling me away from the group, letting the boys spread out and fully enter the room. 

"We already have a song that's mostly written so all Y/N has to do is write some of her own lines that she'll think will fit with the theme." Yoongi sat down on a nearby stool, showing that his work here was done. Writing lyrics. That's nothing new to me, so why am I nervous? Perhaps it's the desire I have to impress them with my writing and singing skills.

"I'll go get the journal we wrote it in." Taehyung swiftly exited the room. This whole time I've felt the eyes of the mysterious third manager focusing on my back. Ignoring this feeling is difficult and I'm about ready to confront him. Anything to make this uneasy feeling go away. 

"Are you alright?" Namjoon soon covered my vision with his figure. 

"Yes! Nothing to worry about." Smiling awkwardly, I walked over to Ms. Ro, leaving behind a confused Namjoon.

"Ms. Ro, who's the third manager? I don't think I've seen him before.." I roughly whispered, afraid that his ears were somehow in the walls. 

"Ah, him?" She pointed over at him nonchalantly, missing the point of the need to whisper. "He's a new addition. Why are you asking? You know the rules about dating!" 

"Ouch! You didn't have to smack me… I know the rules. I'm not even interested!"

"It was a light smack on the shoulder! Now stop being dramatic and sketchy. Go warm-up your vocals!" 

An attempt to learn his identity and all I got was a smack and a shove! A new addition? Will he be my second manager? Maybe BTS's? I can still feel his glare glossing all over me. Only this time they're more intense and interested due to Ms. Ro's unhelpful point.

"Excuse me for a minute." I bowed politely at the boys and exited the room with urgency. I need a break from his prying eyes. Slumping down on a nearby wall I attempted to relax my mind by putting my head in my hands. You're recording a song with BTS, stop being unprofessional and go back inside! So what he's looking at you non-stop? You're surrounded by people, what can he do? Yea! 

"Miss Y/N." A hand reached down for me.

Looking up I see the man I was least excited to see. 

"Mr. Manager." He grabbed my reluctant hand and pulled me up closer to him.


	5. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N faces an unwanted encounter with the mysterious third manager.

The close proximity brought attention to his facial features like his dark hazel eyes and freckles scattered around his face resembling the mess a child makes when dropping glitter. He moved his hand from my fingers down to my wrist, making the atmosphere more hostile and raising my anxiety. 

“Is there anything I can help you with Mister..?” I swallowed my stress down my throat forcefully and put up a strong front. 

“It’s Mr. Yun, and there is something that I need you to do.”

“T-There is?” I didn’t actually want to help this Mr. Yun with anything. The offer just automatically came from my mouth.

“Yes.” His stare intensified and I felt like I was drowning in his chocolate gaze.

“First, can you please remove your hand from my wrist? I don’t think detaining me like this is necessary.” 

My request seemed to have the opposite effect as his grip tightened. I quickly tried to pull my hand away and set myself free. This man, Mr. Yun, did not seem like he just wanted to “talk”. 

“You heard the lady. Remove your hand.” 

I’ve heard that voice before..

“Taehyung!”

“Y/N are you alright? Is this man bothering you?”

Taehyung stepped in between me and Mr. Yun, lowering my anxiety and stress over the whole situation. The mysterious manager finally let go of my wrist and stared angrily at Taehyung.

“Can we please just go back inside?”

I tugged at Taehyung’s sleeve. As childish as the act is I just wanted to get his attention so that we can leave as quickly as possible. This man was in fact bothering me. Quite a lot actually.

“Yea, I got the journal with our lyrics so you should be able to write some lyrics of your own now.”

Taehyung was speaking to me, but his eyes were focused somewhere else. If someone passed by they would think that Taehyung and Mr. Yun were having an intense staring contest.

“C’mon, let’s go.” 

Taehyung gently grabbed my hand and lead me back towards the studio where we were reunited with the others. 

“Y/N and Taehyung are back!” 

Jungkook announced to the others who were busy doing their own things. Jin, putting his plate of food down first, stood up and headed over towards Taehyung and I. At the same time, Namjoon and Hoseok quickly finished up their game of rock, paper, scissors and pulled Jimin off of the couch, practically dragging him over. Yoongi just appeared out of nowhere and joined the rest of us. 

“Do you guys know that third manager?”

I could sense that Taehyung was still tense and uneasy from what had just previously happened. Who can blame him? I was still on edge as well. Even though Taehyung was speaking seriously, the boy’s gaze were looking downwards. 

“Are you guys dating all of a sudden?”

Jimin’s sudden question took me aback.

“D-Dating!? Why would you think that?”

The six of them looked around at each other with smirks and silly smiles on their faces.

“Guys this is serious!” Taehyung pouted. 

“Just like how you’re seriously never leaving Y/N’s side?” Yoongi pointed at Taehyung’s fingers interlocked with mine. 

The sudden realization caused Taehyung to fling my hand away. His face turned five different shades of red before it settled down on a deep crimson. I could feel my face getting hot as well. The others seemed to be amused while Taehyung and I feel like we want to melt into the ground or hide under a rock. 

“T-That’s not the point! Listen,” Taehyung put his serious face back on making the others quiet down, “that third manager is trouble. He was holding Y/N’s wrist tightly and pinned her against a wall!”

Everyone soon faced my direction.

“Y/N is that true?” Namjoon’s expression was tender and full of worry. As a leader who has to care for six people, I can understand why he is so quick to jump into the situation.

“Unfortunately, it is. I felt Mr. Yun’s eyes focus on me ever since I stepped into the studio.”

“Why didn't you tell us sooner!” Jimin’s sudden burst of anger shocked me. “He could have hurt you! Or even worse..” 

Jimin’s gaze traced up and down my body, I immediately knew what he was indicating. Instinctively, I raised my arms and crossed them over my chest which now felt exposed. 

“I didn’t think it would escalate to confrontation..”

“Jimin,” Jin flicked Jimin’s forehead and let his hand rest on his shoulder, “I understand you’re worried, but please don’t yell at them. Especially Y/N after what she just went through.”

The silence after that felt painful. Every second was like someone’s grasp on my neck tightened.

“We should tell Y/N’s manager what just happened and take a break. I don’t think the lyric writing is important right now.” Yoongi finally broke the silence. 

We all nodded and turned towards the studio door. Usually the managers wait outside when we’re recording or writing as to not disturb us. They only enter if we ask them to or if we order something. As soon as we were about to exit Ms. Ro ran up to us and attempted to shove all eight of us back.

“The fans! You all have to leave! Right now!” She closed the door in a rush and put a nearby chair up against the door handle.

“What’s going on!?” I grabbed her shoulder and turned her towards the rest of the group. She was hurriedly moving around, but I managed to slow her down. 

“Your fans! They’re all outside! It’s not safe here anymore, someone leaked the location of the studio!”

Taehyung and I locked eyes almost as if it was instinct. At that moment we both knew what the other was thinking. We silently mouthed to each other.

“Mr. Yun.”


	6. A Rough Path

“I was expecting to sing..NOT SQUEEZE THROUGH A WINDOW!” My body felt like it was going to explode.

“The bathroom window is the only exit facing away from the fans. Now hurry up so we can all go.” Yoongi’s impatient voice just angered me more. 

“Hyung, please. She’s our guest. Once she’s out let’s go in order of age. I’ll go last however.” 

“Are you sure Namjoon?” My question came in short breaths as I pushed my hips to go through. Namjoon didn’t respond but I’m guessing he nodded or did something to indicate he was fine with the decision he made. Jungkook and Taehyung came behind me and pushed their backs against my behind, careful to not let their hands touch the area. Eventually they pushed my legs out and I thumped on the ground outside. 

“All clear.” I made sure my voice wasn’t too loud, afraid a fan somehow had super hearing. The boys all came out one by one in the order Namjoon ordered them to. They had little to no trouble getting out except for Seokjin who had to jam his shoulders through. 

“How come we got out faster than Y/N?” Jungkook patted my shoulder, thinking I needed comfort. 

“What do you mean? We almost had to saw Jin-hyung’s shoulders off to get him through!” Jimin pointed at the now sore Jin. 

“This isn’t the time to fool around. Let’s go before we’re spotted.” Namjoon led the group to a dirt road that was covered by trees and bushes. The narrow path forced us to go in single file. 

“Where does this path lead?” I ignored the low branches constantly slapping me.

“Don’t worry noona,” Jungkook shouted over to me from the front, “Namjoon knows where he is leading us.”

“Fuck,” I curse under my breathe as yet another branch says hello to my skin, “I hope all the bruises I get from this damned path is worth it.”

Hoseok suddenly stops, causing me to bump into him and almost fall over. Luckily, Jimin’s reaction time and reflexes stopped me from making any contact between my ass and the dirt path. 

“Hyung, what’s wrong?” Jimin tilted his head to get a better look at Hoseok as he helped me straighten back up. 

“T-There’s a snake..”

“Are you messing with me?”

“No! There’s...a..snake…”

“How is there a snake out here!? Just ignore it and keep going or else we’ll lose the others.” I pushed Hoseok forward who only responded by pushing his full weight back, landing on top of me.

“OUCH! Are you really this afraid!?”

“I’m so sorry Y/N! Are you okay!?” Hoseok immediately pulled me up as Jimin went around us and took the lead.

“Hyung I don’t see the snake..”

“Huh? Did it leave? I swear I saw a snake!”

As the two boys continued to bicker, I noticed a more important and serious issue. 

“Um, where are the others?”

The loud atmosphere around me suddenly quieted down; only birds chirped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh sorry for not updating until now! School started so I've been focusing on that. This chapter is short and I apologize. I'll update more in the future but it may take some time :)


	7. Just Around The Corner

I was drenched in sweat and the road ahead of us seemed to get longer each time we went forward.

“Hyung, I swear we’ve passed this tree before.” Jimin whined and squatted down in a frog-like position.

“Well, I’m sure we’re getting near.” Hoseok, the ever optimist, reassured Jimin.

“Namjoon said he would wait for us near a strange looking tree down the road, but we can’t seem to even find that tree..” Like Jimin, I was getting frustrated. 

Just as my hope disappeared, I heard a very familiar wind-shield like laugh. Jimin perked up and Hoseok came to my side. At first we all glanced at each other, unsure if what we heard was real or our minds going crazy.

“I didn’t think I’d miss Jin so much that I would start hearing him.” Jimin dismissed the sound and turned back towards the opposite direction.

“Hold on Jimin. I think Jin really is near.” Hoseok held Jimin by the shoulder and redirected him to face the way we were looking.

“If we yell we may attract attention. Can one of you call him? I don’t have his phone number.”

“Ahhh Y/N is right. Jimin my phone died while we were stranded, how’s yours?”

“I’m dialing right now.”

Ring~ ring~ ring~

“Eh? Hello? Jiminshi!”

“We heard your obnoxious laugh. Are you nearby?”

“Yahhh~ you can’t talk to me like tha-”

“Jimin,” Jungkook seemed to have taken Jin’s phone, “walk forward and you’ll meet us.”

The call ended and us three stranglers followed the directions we were told. We passed tree by tree and my head was starting to feel dizzy. Bored of the repetitive scenery, I looked down at my feet as I walked. Quickly, I noticed a huge cut on the lower half of my leg. I must have been too worried and anxious to notice. I looked at Hoseok and Jimin, hoping they didn’t notice as well. I don’t want to worry the boys with something as trivial as this.

 

“Namjoon!” Jimin practically threw himself at the leader, leaving Hoseok and I a few steps behind.

“I’m glad you guys are okay.” Taehyung high-fived Hoseok and clung onto him.

“I’m sorry, I should have looked back.” Namjoon looked so sorry and embarrassed. Poor boy thinks this whole mess is his fault. Nothing a little reassuring can’t do!

“No-” just then my words were caught off by the voice of Jimin.

“It was Hoseok’s fault! He thought he saw a snake and then he hurt Y/N by falling on her.”

The rest of the members all laid their eyes on Hoseok, making him feel as if he was under some sort of interrogation. Taehyung slapped Hoseok’s shoulder, making the dance leader make an ‘O’ like face. 

“We’re so sorry Y/N..” Jin politely bowed to me which caused my cheeks to turn red.

“It was really no problem!” I waved my arms around hoping that would help with anything. I was mostly just flustered.

“No problem my ass.” Yoongi squatted down near my leg and turned it over to show the cut that's bleeding. He proceeded to take off his headband and carefully place it around my leg.

“Does it sting?”

“N-No!” The sudden act of kindness left me speechless. The Yoongi who was annoying the hell out of me then is the same Yoongi who is carefully tending to my wounds now. If my face wasn’t red before, it definitely is now.

“I’ll carry Y/N there so she doesn’t put anymore pressure on her leg.” 

Jungkook’s sudden proposal snapped me out of my Yoongi daydreams. Jungkook carrying me!? 

“It’s just a silly cut. It’s really nothing!” I don’t think I can handle the close proximity with Jungkook.

“I think it’s a good idea. Out of the seven of us, Jungkook is the only one who can actually carry her all the way there.” Namjoon rested his hand on my shoulder, almost as a sign that I had no say in the matter. Without a second to process, Jungkook had me on his back.

“Hang on Noona!” 

For the rest of the way to the house we walked like that. Our walk was quiet besides the occasional cough or sneeze. Jungkook’s sweet natural fragrance sent me into a sleepy trance. Every step he took, the heavier my eyelids got. At some point I feel asleep.


	8. Attack of the Maknae Line

My eyes opened slowly and I found myself in an unfamiliar living room. The TV was on and showing some variety show I participated in last week. 

“Look! It’s Y/N haha!”

Hoseok’s teasing voice made me bolt right up. How embarrassing! Quickly remembering the episode, I realized that a scene where I had to do aegyo was about to come up.

“No!!” I stretched my arm out and tried to grab the remote, but Jungkook beat me to it.

“I want to see Noona on TV.” He flashed a smile at me, knowing that I did not want them to see something.

The boys slowly gathered around and continued to watch the program. Unable to handle the expected cringe, I got up. Taehyung quickly pulled me down and sat next to me, keeping his hands on me so that I couldn’t leave.

“Watch this with us Y/N!” 

“I, uh, need to use the restroom.”

“Nope!” Jimin sat on the other side of me and helped Taehyung restrain me. “We want to see this with you.”

Unable to look, my eyes rested down on my legs. Huh? Someone must have taken care of me while I was asleep because there’s a proper bandage on my cut. Perhaps Yoongi? He tended to me befor-

“AHHHH Y/N HAHAHA!” The room erupted in laughter.

“Huh? What!?” Distracted by my own thoughts, I missed the part I was dreading the most.

“Did you hear her voice!? So cute~” Taehyung squished my cheek with his finger.

“I can’t believe you did that..” Yoongi walked out, almost as if he was embarrassed with me. 

“Yah! Stop teasing me! Keep at it and see what I’ll do.”

“What could you possibly do?” Jungkook flicked my forehead.

“I’ll search up all your aegyo moments online and play a compilation video.” I flicked his forehead back and stood up as Jimin and Taehyung loosened their grips.

“Leave Y/N alone guys.” Namjoon pulled the maknae line up and pushed them away from me. 

“Aww, but she’s cute when she’s embarrassed.” Jin encouraged the teasing and left soon after making his bold comment. Probably seeing the impatience in my eyes.

“I apologize. Those three are always such troublemakers.” Namjoon sighed and directed me into the dining area.

“Jin and Yoongi are making dinner for us right now, so we can just sit and wait here.”

“Sounds good!” I said as I sat into the seat Namjoon pulled out for me. “So, how is the life of a leader?”

“Tiring. As you could see.” Namjoon and I laughed lightly as we recall the maknae line. “Although it demands a lot, I’m very happy. My members are the best and I feel honored that they trust in me enough to lead.” His dimples showed as he smiled, showing his passion and appreciation towards his members. 

“Namjoon, we have an issue.” Hoseok approached us. “There’s eight of us, but there’s only four bedrooms.”

“We’ll just have to share in pairs of two then.” Namjoon discarded the issue easily.

Share? Did Namjoon suddenly forget that you were a woman with seven men? The realization that you were going to share a bed with one of the members finally sunk in and your cheeks flushed.

“Namjoon, I think you forgot about our guest?” Hoseok pointed at you as Namjoon’s eyes widened.

“Oh my God! Yea, uh, then scratch the sharing idea. So sorry! I’m so used to splitting and sharing rooms with the members that I forgot about, uh, you know..” His eyes doged mine and glanced around everywhere but me.

“You always seem to be apologizing, haha. Don’t worry about it! I’m okay with sharing a room.” Hopefully my smile can comfort Namjoon. Sharing isn’t going to kill anyone so I might as well agree. 

Namjoon nodded at me, thanking me for my easy going mindset.

“Dinner~” Jin entered with Yoongi and sat the dishes down. Soon the other members who were missing filed in. For the next thirty minutes, we ate comfortably and discussed random topics. In the end, no food was left.

“Let’s play rock, paper, scissors to determine who has to room up.” Jungkook said excitedly. 

“How will that work?” I asked.

“How about…” Jimin thinks for a minute, “the two people who get out first will room up and then we continue the game until everyone is in a pair.”

“Sounds fair.” I got up and we gathered in a small circle. This very simple game is going to determine whose bed I’ll be sharing and my nervousness suddenly spikes. I wonder who I’ll end up being stuck with.


	9. Namjoon Route

And so the game went on just as Jimin described it. After the first round, Jin and Jungkook lost first which meant that they would be sharing a room. That left me, Hoseok, Taehyung, Namjoon, Yoongi, and Jimin. The results of round two were Yoongi and Jimin. Now the circle got even smaller. I’m either going to room with Hoseok, Taehyung, or Namjoon.

“Rock, paper, scissors!” We shouted in unison. Unlike the other times, I lost. 

“Looks like we’ll be rooming huh, Y/N?” Namjoon tapped my shoulder.

“Y-Yea!”

“I’ll show you where the room is,” Namjoon smiled and took my hand, leading me up the stairs that were nearby.

My mind was racing with inappropriate thoughts and my heart pounded so loudly I was sure Namjoon could hear it. As selfish as it was, I never wanted him to let go of my hand. Sadly, we arrived at the foot of the door and he let my hand drop.

“Well, this is it.”

“Why is there a whiteboard on the front? It reminds me of a college dorm,” I laughed and grabbed the maker under it.

“What are you going to write?”

“Our names of course. That way people know that we're in this room.”

“You’re such a weirdo you know,” Namjoon smiled and snickered.

“Like you’re not.” I smiled and threw the marker at him playfully. Namjoon bent down and I ran inside before he could pick it up and throw it back.

“How am I the weirdo? I just saw you do aegyo on TV!” Namjoon dashed in with the marker in his hand, ready to attack.

“You’re acting as if you never had to either!”

Our room was filled with laughter and noise as we dodged each other’s attacks. Before Namjoon could throw the marker, I grabbed the nearest pillow and used it as a shield. Amused, he ran over to my side of the room and attempted to grab it. Somehow, he managed to rip the pillow and feathers flew all around us. The view was breathtaking and took my focus off our battle for a moment. Taking his chance, Namjoon ran towards me and we fell back on the bed. His hands pinned me down.

“I finally got you,” Namjoon spoke in short breathes, clearly tired, “Now it’s time for my revenge! Nobody throws a marker at Kim Namjoon and gets away with it!” He smirked and uncapped the marker while still being able to hold me down.

“No!” I laughed and wiggled, trying to escape his grasp before he drew something hideous on my face. 

“Stay still, Y/N!” He laughed as the marker moved in his hand. 

“What are you drawing!” By this point I knew getting out was impossible, but I still struggled.

“Done!” 

Now it was my turn to take my chance! The tension in his hands loosened as he finished and I pushed to get out. Not giving up so easily, Namjoon tried to pin me down again. At the end of our mini struggle, I managed to flip him over and land on top. His hands were on my hip and I was cradled on his lap. For a minute, it was as if time slowed down. All we could hear were our short breathes. Our eyes met and we stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity. Slowly, the reality of the situation hit both of us and we witnessed each other’s faces get red.

“Oh my god, uh, I’m so sorry Namjoon! I’ll, um, get off-”

Namjoon pulled me back down before I could fully get off.

“Don’t.” His hand cupped my left cheek and continued to stare into my eyes.

My heart was about ready to explode. His face continued to get into a deeper red and so did mine. It wasn’t uncomfortable or awkward at all. It was just new and exciting. Namjoon slowly got up, making sure I was comfortable on his lap. With him sat up, our faces were closer than ever. His eyes wandered down and lingered on my lips. 

“Would you think I was a pervert if I kissed you right now?”

“Not at all.” To be honest, my eyes were looking down at Namjoon’s lips as well. 

He leaned in and soon our lips clashed. He didn’t go rough and instead gave a long passionate kiss. He sneaked his tongue in and met mine. As our tongues intertwined, he put his hand on the small of my back and pulled me closer. Our lips slowly broke apart and we took the time to breathe and appreciate each other’s visuals.

“You’re so beautiful, Y/N..” Namjoon went in again and we kissed for another minute. 

“Namjoo-” In the heat of the moment, the both of us have completely forgotten about the open door.

Hearing a voice that wasn’t either of ours, we snapped our eyes open and flung our heads over to the door. Taehyung smirked at the both us, clearly happy that he has something to tease us with, while Hoseok stood awkwardly. Carefully, Namjoon lifted me off and put me to the side.

“Did you need something?” Namjoon acted calmly, almost as if nothing happened. 

Unable to speak due to embarrassment, Hoseok poked Taehyung, implying him to do the talking.

“Our room is locked and we can’t find the emergency key. We came to ask you if you remember where Yoongi put it, but you seem to be busy.” His smile widened.

“If Yoongi put it somewhere then why are you asking me?” The annoyance in Namjoon’s voice was noticeable. 

Finally finding his tongue, Hoseok spoke up, “Yoongi is in the studio and you know how he likes to be left alone. You were with him when he had to decide on a spot where to put it anyway.”

Namjoon sighed, “Fine, I’ll help.”

“We’ll wait outside. You two can...finish up.” Taehyung winked at me and I blushed extremely. 

“Just go wait then!” Namjoon threw a pillow at the laughing Tae and turned towards me. “I’ll be back, okay?” He patted my head and stood up. “If you need anything just call for me.”

And just like that I was left alone in the room with my thoughts. The events that just transpired seemed unreal and I still couldn’t believe what had just happened. Checking the time, I decided to get ready for bed. Realizing I had no pajamas, I walked up to the closet and grabbed the nearest large shirt. I walked into the bathroom in order to change and wash my face. After quickly getting dressed, I looked over at my reflection in the mirror and quickly noticed the marker-drawn heart on my left cheek. My finger traced over it with a goofy smile. I can miss washing my face for one night.

“I’m back.” Namjoon made sure to close the door behind him this time.I exited the bathroom and at the sight of me, he whistled, “You look better in that shirt than I do.” He walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. “Getting ready for bed so soon?”

“Well, we do have a schedule tomorrow don’t we?” I smiled and neatly folded my clothes. 

“Oh, you’re right! I forgot, haha.” Namjoon let go of me and stripped down to his underwear.

“You’re going to sleep in just your boxers?” I laughed as he picked up his clothes and put them away with mine.

“Why not?” He smiled and pulled me down with him into the bed. We pulled the sheets over and Namjoon’s arms went around my waist. He slowly pulled me closer to him and laid my head on the crook of his neck. 

“Mhmm..” I snuggled up comfortably and wrapped my arms around him, noticing how nicely built he was.

“Today started off insane, but I’m glad we can relax like this now.” Namjoon’s voice was soft and tender.

“Hopefully we can finish that song.”

“You haven’t even started writing the lyrics.” Namjoon chuckled.

“I guess that just means I’ll have to stay longer.” 

“I don’t mind if you stay forever.” 

I looked up to meet with Namjoon’s sweet smile and dimples. He kissed my forehead and hugged me tighter. 

“Sleep well, Y/N.”


	10. Seokjin Route

Usually rock, paper, scissors is a silly little game, but when I’m with BTS it suddenly becomes intense and full of emotion. We took our hands out rapidly until we were all almost paired. Namjoon with Jungkook and Taehyung with Jimin were decided. The only ones left playing were me, Hoseok, Yoongi and Jin. 

“Rock, paper, scissors!!” 

“Hyung!” Hoseok dramatically clung to Yoongi despite his unwillingness to do so. 

“Since we’re partnered up, want to help me make desserts for the younger members?” Jin playfully shot finger guns at me with a childish smile.

“You don’t have to specify they’re the younger members you know,” I smiled knowing that he was going to get offended, “you’re the oldest person here so it doesn’t matter.”

“Yahhh~” 

Jin shook his head and lead me to the kitchen. He acted hurt and complained about respect and youth on the way there, but I knew he was also having fun. I pushed myself up and sat on the lower counter, observing Jin’s back as he gathered up aprons for us.

“Shoulders…”

“What?” Jin turned around with that childish smile again.

“Uh, I mean, what are we making?” I smiled past my embarrassment and blushed face. 

“I was thinking something fast and easy. Since we’re feeding JK, we’re going to need a lot of extras.” 

Jin’s red ears were becoming more apparent. Perhaps he heard me gushing about his shoulders. How embarrassing!

“I said I was going to tease you about those, huh.” I pointed at his ears.

“Wow, you have no conscience.” He handed over my apron and tied his own.

“Hey, um, can you help tie this for me? I’m having trouble in the back.”

Jin came over and swept my hair aside for a clearer view of the straps behind the neck. He then grabbed the straps needed around the waist and circled it around my torso once since it was too long. I knew he finished but he just kept standing there and staring. His breath on my neck sent a chill down my spine and I snapped around, curious as to what he was doing. However, he was already facing away from me when I turned with his red ears glowing again. He opened the refrigerator and peeked inside. 

“There’s strawberries in the refrigerator so let’s make chocolate.” 

“Okay, I’ll get a bowl out.” I hopped off the counter and began my search for a bowl.

Jin giggled, “They’re in the top cupboards.”

I smiled shyly, “Thank you.”

We searched for the necessary ingredients and tools in silence. It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence. I felt comfortable and warm with him around. While mixing he began to tell his unbearable dad jokes which caused me to laugh out of pity for both him and myself. 

“You have to admit that one was funny!”

“It was not!” I scooped some chocolate from the bowl and put it on Jin’s nose. 

“So we’re doing it like that now are we?” 

Jin smirked and grabbed my hands, making sure I couldn’t reach the bowl anymore. This time he scooped some up and placed in on my cheek. It took me a few seconds to realize that he was hugging me from behind. He was close and he looked so happy. I felt my heart racing.

“You know what’s sweeter than chocolate? My handsome face, ahhh~” He laughed at his own joke which caused me to join in as well.

“Why are you two so noisy in here?” Yoongi walked and all three of us froze.

“Oh.”

Yoongi just turned around and walked back from the way he came. 

“This isn’t what it looks like!” Jin attempted to correct the situation, but Yoongi already left.

I turned my neck around so that my face would be facing Jin’s. With a sweet voice I teased him, “It could be what it looks like. With your handsome face and all, it’s hard to say no.” 

I took this opportunity to tease Jin right back, but I instantly regretted it. This time his ears and his face got red. I could see the panic in his eyes.

“Ahem, sorry. I was just trying to tease you. Just ignore what I said and let’s continue making the choc-” 

My words were caught off by Jin’s kiss. He held onto my waist with one hand and held my face with his other. My back was facing towards him so he turned me around and pushed me up against a nearby wall. 

“You can’t just tease a man like that, Y/N..” His eyes traced over me with lust and desire. I gulped down my anxiety as he advanced towards me.

He kissed me again and this time he added his tongue. Remembering where we were, I pushed him away.

“We’re in the kitchen!” I sharply whispered to him. 

“Even better.” Jin pinched my cheek and smiled. 

In the end, Jin got the final word as we continued to kiss up against the wall. His hand went all over my body, discovering my curves. His lips traveled down to my neck and he lightly sucked. A moan escaped my lips as he brushed his boner against my area. 

“You like that, Princess?” 

“Already decided on a pet name, Alpaca?” I laughed and he just continued kissing my neck while chuckling.

“Hyung!” Jungkook’s voice called over to Jin and we heard his footsteps approaching. 

Quickly, Jin let me go and I went back to the bowl. Jin went over to the refrigerator to take the strawberries out. We tried our best to look natural.

“Yea, JK?” Jin’s voice had a hint of annoyance but I don’t think Jungkook picked up on it since he just continued talking.

“You said you were making a dessert.” This time Jungkook sat at the counter. 

“It’s practically done.” I poured the chocolate into a smaller bowl used for dipping.

“Thank you, Noona!” He jumped off and grabbed the bowl and strawberries.

“What about me you brat? I’ve made so many desserts for you before!” Jin yelled and I laughed with Jungkook. 

“This one is different because Y/N helped make it.” With that comment he exited the kitchen, taking our dessert out with him. 

“I can’t believe him, hah.” Jin shook his head and then grabbed my hand.

“Where are we going?”

“Back to our room. Where else? I’m hungry for my special dessert.” He winked at me as we climbed the stairs. I blushed and followed obediently. Our room was the nearest one and we entered impatiently. Jin made sure to lock the door before he pushed me down on the bed and continued what we started. 

The action wasn’t rushed. Instead it was full of passion and adrenaline. Jin kissed while complimenting me between staggered breathes.

“You’re so beautiful, Y/N.”

“I can’t resist you.”

“My eyes were always on you.”

It was so odd and exciting seeing this side of Jin. He’s usually goofing off and acting like the fake maknae. His kisses were so sweet and tender. After our intense clash of lips, he cuddled me.

“I can’t believe I started all this with a stupid tease.” Jin and I chuckled in our dimly lit room.

“My feelings started way before that.” I could sense his smile and he hugged me tighter.

“Hmmm tell me about it, Romeo.” I turned around and planted a kiss on his cheek.

“Another time. For now, you need to rest. We’re going to start recording tomorrow.” He brushed my hair out of my face carefully, almost as if he was afraid I’d break. 

“I still have to write my portion…” I flipped to my back and sighed as I looked up at the ceiling.

“You’ll be fine~”

We both fell soundly asleep, entangled in each other’s arms.


	11. Yoongi Route

Out of all of them, I ended with Min Yoongi. I stared at him in disbelief and awkwardly shuffled my feet. 

“What? Do I make you uncomfortable?”

“No, it’s not that.” I chuckled thinking about how his exterior is cold and serious when in reality he’s the opposite. He was kind enough to care for my cut earlier which now has a proper bandage instead of his bandana.. “Oh my gosh! Your bandana!”

“My bandana?”

“The one you used for my cut,” I moved my hand to cover my mouth in shock and pity, “it must have blood all over it. I’m so sorry for my clumsiness.” I politely bowed and promised I would buy him a new one as soon as I went shopping. 

“I have plenty of bandanas, don’t worry about. Plus, the cut wasn’t even your fault.” Yoongi moved his soft gaze over to Hoseok and it suddenly looked like he was shooting daggers. 

“It was an accident!” Hoseok tilted his head and walked away with Namjoon to their room.

Jungkook swiftly passed by me and whispered softly into my ear, “He suddenly got defensive. I wonder why~” and just as quickly as he came, he left. I could feel my blood rush to my face as Jungkook’s sweet tone stuck in my head, going on repeat. I shook my head. He was just worried, there’s nothing else to it.

“Hey, I have to do some producing. I need some opinions so do you want to come and help out?” Yoongi snapped me out of thoughts as he approached me. 

“Yea, I don’t mind.” I smiled and happily followed him to our shared room.

“It takes some time to set the equipment up, sorry.” He turned his back to me and wrestled with tangled wires as I calmly sat down on the empty bed.

“I don’t mind waiting for a masterpiece.”

“Aish, my songs aren’t that amazing..” Although he said that, I could sense the curl on his lips begin to form and his face getting slightly red.

“If your songs weren’t good then BTS wouldn’t be successful like you all are now.” I laid down on my back and calmly discussed music with Yoongi. I thought having a conversation with him would be awkward and meaningless but it’s nothing like that at all. I am enjoying my time with him and I feel like I can stay in this room with him for more than a day. 

Yoongi finally stood up, finally completing the set up. He looked over to me and laughed softly. “You look comfortable. If you’re tired then you can just take a nap.”

“I want to listen to your music! Sleep can wait.” I smiled sweetly at him as I sat back up and as soon as our eyes locked he looked away shyly and scratched the back of his head.

“I’ll play it right now. The lyrics aren’t completely done so that’s why some parts have vocals and others don’t.” He sat down at the desk in front of me and pressed the button softly, letting the music and soft vocals enter our ears. We stayed quiet like that throughout the whole song. Absorbing nothing but the sweet melody. The meaningful lyrics entered my mind and got to me. They talked of longing and regret. Wanting to mend a relationship, both platonic and romantic. My throat stung and suddenly I was fighting back tears. The song ended and Yoongi turned around, shocked and unsure of what to think of my teary eyes.

“Are you okay?” He stood up and slowly approached me, scared that I would shy away from his presence. Unable to conjure up words, I nodded. He placed himself next to me and awkwardly played with his hands until he finally placed one on my back. 

“Yoongi.”

“Yes?”

I turned to him, smiling brightly as tears ran down my cheeks, “That song was beautiful.” My words took him aback as he removed his hand from my back and placed it back in his lap. 

“It’s strange,” Yoongi pulled away from my gaze and looked down at his palms, “our fans always tell us stories of how our songs help them and make them emotional. I’m just so happy,” he looked back into my eyes, “that I was able to witness how our music inspires and uplifts others.” 

I put my small hands on top of his and squeezed them, hoping my emotions would just transfer over into his hands and find a way into his heart. “Your music goes into the hearts of many, including me, so please continue to do the magic you do.” I pumped my right hand up, “BTS, fighting!”

Yoongi sat there silently until he finally started to laugh. My face flushed, “Why are you laughing!” I joined in on his laugh and playfully pushed him.

“I’m sorry, you just looked so cute doing and saying that.” He scratched the back of his head again, clearly embarrassed. “So, why did the song impact you so much?”

This time, I looked away and focused my gaze on the wall in front. I haven’t really discussed this certain incident with anyone so it was odd having to say the words aloud. “Well,” I laid back down, finding the ceiling more comforting to look at than the abstract painting that hung on the wall, “I was actually supposed to debut as a duo. My partner was named Chaeyoung.” Yoongi relaxed next to me and stared at the ceiling as well, looking to see if the words I spewed would draw themselves upon the blank space like a picture book for children. “She was always smiling. I’m certain that her and Hoseok would have gotten along.” I chuckled at the thought of those two interacting. Their energy feeding off of each other.

"She sounds nice and energetic."

"She was," I sighed, approaching the words I dreaded the most. “We trained together for years and fought the trainee battle together. Sadly, the idol battle made me look away from her own battle inside. In the end, Chaeyoung couldn’t handle the pressure and ended up losing to her own internal battle.” The tears began to spill. Saying all of this out loud after a few years felt odd and miserable. It’s almost as if I neglected this topic for too long. As if I was making the same mistakes all over again. Not caring for her enough. Being too focused on our main battle to notice the small wars around her.

“Nothing is your fault. You know that right?” Yoongi’s hand found its way to mine and they naturally interlocked. This time, it was Yoongi who squeezed my hand, possibly wanting to transfer emotion as well. Somehow I could feel his strong compassion and sympathy. His support and love. Our eyes stayed glued to the ceiling and we stayed quiet, enjoying each other’s company.

“Thank you,” I softly spoke out into the air, letting the words be carried over to Yoongi’s ears. 

“For what?”

“For making the song and letting me heal.” I turned over to him, finally focusing my gaze on his face. My rustling caused him to turn over as well and we looked at each other in silence. Our soft expressions did the talking and we got closer. His embrace felt like a shield. One that was protecting me from myself. It’s hard to explain, but his embrace was sweeter than anything I’ve ever experienced.

“Y/N.”

“Yea, Yoongi?”

“Thank you.”

“For what?”  
“For listening to my music and letting me embrace you like this.”

I stared up at him and pecked his cheek softly. “I’ll be here for future songs. I will never get tired of your beautiful melodies and lyrics.” He chuckled and kissed my forehead. His embrace got stronger, more confident and relaxed. “Can I kiss you?” He boldly asked, feeling comfortable in the atmosphere we created. I only responded in a soft laugh as I put my face near his. Our lips clashed and I could taste the sweetness of his lips. “Would it be selfish of me if I wanted to cuddle with you more instead of letting you work on your music?”

“Sometimes even geniuses need breaks.”


	12. Hoseok Route

“Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!” The room was hectic as we all started to split off into pairs. In the end, I got the honor of being Hoseok’s roommate. The minute we made eye-contact, a wide smile appeared on his face. Then again, when is this guy not smiling? His fans even dubbed him as a human sunshine and I’m starting to see why; very appropriate for him. 

“Awe, I wanted to room with Hoseok hyung!” Jimin pouted and clung onto Hoseok as if he was leaving him forever. That statement caused Namjoon, Jimin’s current roommate, to pout as well. Namjoon jokenly clutched his chest as if his heart was shattered and dramatically walked out of the room.

“We’ve been roommates for a long time, Jiminie.” Hoseok patted his head and playfully shoved him off, “It’s time for a break. Plus, I think you just hurt Namjoon’s feelings.” Jimin then ran off after Namjoon to probably cuddle him and hit him with his charms.

“I didn’t know rooming with you would create drama.” I chuckled and walked up next to Hoseok who was still smiling.

“Me neither. Anyways, let’s go to the practice room before we head to bed.” 

“Wait, you guys have a practice room here?”

“It’s not as spacious as our actual dance studio, but it’s handy for when we just want to do small reviews of our choreography. It’s kind of small so we can’t practice as a group there.” The thought of all seven members being squished into a tiny practice room causes the both of us to laugh. On our way to the room we tell stories of our past and how hard it was to debut. 

“I almost quit too. If it weren’t for my members, I wouldn’t be here right now. They were definitely my main motivation. What about you?”

“Well,” I swallowed hard, “I was actually supposed to debut as a duo. It was going to be my friend Chaeyoung and I. You two would have gotten along actually.” 

“Did she decide she didn’t want to be an idol anymore?” 

“Something like that.” I think he realized the topic was sensitive for me and dropped the conversation. 

We finally reached the small practice room and I was immediately struck with an awful stench. The feeling of body heat and the smell of body odor overwhelmed me. I ran over to the window and pushed it open to catch a whiff of fresh air and to let the horrible stench flow out.

“I don’t remember it being this bad, I’m so sorry Y/N. I swear we freshen this room up after every practice.” He rushed over to help open the other available windows with a flushed expression. He rambled on about how clean they were and that this was not normal. 

I smiled and patted his back, “It’s totally okay, don’t worry. You guys work hard here, huh?” 

“I think that awful smell gave that away. We have some fresheners in the small closet over there. Do you mind getting one to spray?”

“Yeah, no problem.” I walked over to the closet Hoseok referred to and dug around until an air freshener finally popped up. We spent the next few minutes spraying and opening windows. “I think we’re done! The smell is finally gone.” I stretched and breathed in the new air.

“Nothing can beat Hobi and Y/N’s fresh air company!” Hoseok posed with the spray and started to dance around. His facial expressions and the way he moved around so silly made me fall to the ground laughing. My stomach felt like it was about to explode. Seeing as I was having fun, Hoseok grinned and continued to mess around with me. 

“Okay, okay!” I was holding onto my stomach, “Enough!” Although I begged for a laughing break, Hoseok continued being his silly self. He grabbed my arms and pulled me up, inviting me to join him in his weird choreography. Together we began to parade around the room with odd footwork and even odder facial expressions. 

Eventually our bodies collapsed onto the flooring. Our breathes were rigid and our hair was all over the place. We quietly stared out the window and saw many stars shining. Neither of us said a word for a while and instead just appreciated each other’s company.

“Wait,” I used my arms to push myself up and face Hoseok who was across from me, “why’d you even want to come here in the first place? Us dancing like maniacs definitely wasn’t on your agenda.” I chuckled and kicked his foot softly. 

“I wanted to show you our new choreography.” He smiled and kicked my foot back; a little harder than mine. 

“Then go ahead and show me!” I kicked back hard and scooted myself up to the wall so that Hoseok had the floor. He got himself up and reached for his phone in his pocket. 

After a couple of swipes and clicks Hobi tosses his phone over to me. His smile faded rather quickly and he set himself up for the dance. Silently, I pressed play and prepared myself for an outstanding performance. 

The moonlight snuck its way into the room and acted as a spotlight for Hoseok who passionately moved his body across the floor. His hips responded to the rhythm of the song and his expression never dropped. Watching him soothed the soul and made one question how the hell he could move like that. After his performance he turned to me in high spirits, looking for any reaction. My jaw felt as if it had dropped onto the hard floor. His dancing was no joke.

“That good?” He chuckled and pulled me up to stand face-to-face with him. The beads of sweat were now visible. 

“Hobi, that was amazing! I can see why ARMYs are so proud of you.” I smile and pat him on the back. I began to try to mimic his moves as a way to tease him, but I came off as a fool. “Jeez, seriously, how do you move like that?” 

Hoseok just laughs and grabs my hand. “It’s because I have someone like you who supports me.” His smile lit up the room and I felt as if I was facing the sun. A blush crept its way onto my cheeks. He wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me in for a hug. We stood like that for what seemed forever. His presence was soothing. He slowly pushed me back and leaned forward. I shut my eyes and soon his soft lips met mine. His right hand slipped under my shirt and proceeded to go up my back until it stopped on my bra. 

I pulled my lips away and looked up at him, “Hoseok, are you sure we can do this?” His smirk answered my question. My bra was soon unlatched and ditched on the floor along with my shirt. He backed me up onto the wall, kissing my lips and then going down my neck. I pulled his shirt off as he removed his belt. Before we could continue, the door to the practice room swung open with a thud.

Hoseok quickly pulled me close to his chest to cover my naked top. Jin stood at the doorway dumbfounded. “I didn’t know this practice room was used for this kind of practice as well..” 

“Hyung, the door?” Hoseok spoke impatiently and was clearly embarrassed. 

“Well I need to practice so I’ll give you kids some time to take it upstairs in your bedroom, where you should be doing it.” He looked around and blushed at the sight of my top and bra on the floor. He awkwardly coughed and walked out; closing the door behind him.

“Sorry about that..” Hobi pulled his shirt over my head and scooped me up. “Let’s go to our bedroom where, hopefully, we won’t be disturbed.” His cheeky smirk appeared again as he carried me out of the practice room and into our own room where we could make out as we pleased.


End file.
